


Ring Around The

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://kurtsies.tumblr.com/">kurtsies</a>.  Ring-related handjob smut.  ;)  Promo spoilers for 5x02, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around The

The first time that they have sex after getting engaged, it's two weeks later and Blaine is visiting Kurt in New York. There isn't much time to be alone or do anything profoundly tourist-like, but Blaine is more than happy to putter around by himself while Kurt is in class and at work, and he doesn't so much mind the caffeine overdose that results from spending hours at the diner where Kurt, Santana, and Rachel work because he gets to watch Kurt look adorably sexy in his little uniform, singing standards and serving cheeseburgers.

He suffers a wicked thrill every time that the light catches the ring on Kurt's finger, and dissolves into hopeless grins every time that Kurt smiles at him or waves at him just to show it off.

He'd never imagined that such a simple thing could drive him as crazy as it has been but it does and he can't take his mind off of it, not even when they're together and there are so many other things about Kurt to re-learn, so many places on his body that Blaine has missed, so many touches, so much physical comfort that they might share.

Finally, they have an hour or two to themselves and he's got Kurt panting and flushed above him, one hand down the front of his underwear, and he can't help but jump at the sensation of the ring on Kurt's finger dragging up the underside of his cock when Kurt closes his fist that first time. The metal is cool for only a moment and then it goes warm quickly, but not as warm as Kurt's fingers, and the smooth texture and hard surface feel so strange and so very perfect at the same time.

His chest fills with something possessive and strong and he wraps one leg around Kurt's hip and whines, bucking up. He gets so squirmy so fast that Kurt slows down, kissing him until his eyes open.

"Okay?" Kurt asks, breathless.

Blaine rocks up into him. "I can--feel the ring, it's--"

"Am I hurting you?" Kurt asks, eyes going wide and hand still.

"Oh, god, no, I--just, love it," Blaine replies.

Kurt continues, a grin spreading his wide, pink mouth even wider. "Really? What exactly do you love about it?"

Blaine's brain does that horrible thing that it has a habit of doing when his dick is being stroked expertly. It goes blank and then he blurts, embarrassed, "Feels like you're mine. Feels like no one will ever feel that hand the way I do, wrapped around me so tight, so perfect."

Kurt breathes a little heavier, pinning Blaine to the sofa and jerking him faster, harder, mouth doing deliciously distracting things to the underside of his earlobe. "Yeah? All yours, huh?" He kisses down Blaine's jaw to the soft curve of his throat. "All yours, forever, Blaine, know just how to take care of you, never going to let you go again."

"Close," Blaine gasps out. It's too much, Kurt's words and Kurt's hand on him, and the sweet smooth press of that ring on his finger, every stroke screaming _mine, mine, mine_.

"Come on," Kurt breathes, sliding his thumb over the wet, swollen crown at the end of every flawless stroke. "Come for me. Love you so much."

Blaine's hips stutter as the orgasm hits him, as he spurts all over those perfect fingers, heart pounding, skin flushed, eyes rolling back in his head. He can't think of a single thing to say, he's so overwhelmed.

Kurt says softly in his ear, "Hmm, all dirty."

Blaine squints down to see that it is indeed, and before he can lean over and grab a tissue from the box on the coffee table, Kurt's sliding pearl-slick fingers across his lips.

"Clean?" he asks, rough and dirty, pressing the digits between Blaine's lips, and Blaine laps at them, spent cock twitching from the thrill that surges through his body at the request, cleaning Kurt's fingers with his tongue. When he gets to Kurt's ring finger he takes his time, sucking the digit to the last knuckle and paying special attention to the ring and the skin beneath it with the very tip of his tongue.

When it's over his cock is half-hard again and Kurt is kissing the tang from his lips. "I approve of your engagement kink."

He laughs, heart in his throat, sliding his fingers through the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck and tugging him down and in for a longer kiss.


End file.
